Minecraft: Anime As Fuck
by LukeTheSpookDuke
Summary: A story about Minecraft if it was, yes, Anime As Fuck. Follow our main character Ulric The Otaku as he sets out on his adventure in the game world of minecraft.
1. Chapter 1:The first Chapter

Ulric jumped up quickly as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and saw a post man with a few boxes sitting around the front of the doorway. He smiled as he knew already what was in the boxes. He quickly signed his name on the clipboard the postman give him and dragged the boxes inside. A grumbling was heard from the couch in the living room. "What the hell is it today?" The man on the couch asked, rubbing his eyes. Ulric opened one of the boxes up and pulled out an Akatsuki cloak from Naruto. " Just some stuff I ordered. I got you something too." He said, reaching in another box and pulling out a small water bottle shaped like Gaara's gourd from Naruto. The man smiled and held his hand up, catching the water bottle when it was thrown. "Nice! I'm going back to sleep. Stop dying up there." The man said to Ulric. " It's not my fault. The damn invader was using Chameleon and he backstabbed me when I opened the a door!" he yelled in frustration. He then picked up the other boxes and dragged them upstairs.

Ulric huffed as he sat down and looked at the television. He decided to take a break from his game and switch to another one. He turned off the TV and turned on his computer. He decided to check his email just in case there was another ad for something he just HAD to buy or else he would definitely spontaneously combust. There was a new email and he checked it. It had all kinds of characters from different anime on it. He read the email.

" _Dear Reader! We have noticed your love of anime and minecraft and have decided to invite you to our whitelisted server. Please click the link in order to get your account set up for our sight and then you can play!"_

Ulric raised an eyebrow but decided not to complain. The air conditioning suddenly kicked in and he put on his Akatsuki cloak to stay warm. He clicked the link and suddenly there was a flash of white. Ulric closed his eyes and when he opened them he was on the ground. He sat up and looked around. A stream of water in front of him, and a forest to his left. He shook his head in disbelief. Just a moment ago he was in his room and now he was out in what looked like the wild. He paused a moment and face palmed, piecing things together. "God damn it... I've read enough random fanfictions to know what just happened..." He said to himself. As he had gathered, he had been sucked into the world of minecraaft. Things did look sort of blocky.

Ulric stood up and walked up to the closest tree." Well... here goes nothing." He said as he punched the tree, feeling no actual pain. He continued punching it until he broke a block, and then then the whole tree broke apart. " Well that was easy. I guess there's some physics here." After admiring his handy work for a good ten seconds he picked up the...pieces? Blocklets? The wood blocks and tried to craft something. After he made a wood plank he exclaimed "Wood style bitches!". He tried to cheat and make an axe without a workbench, but the wood just fumbled right out of his hands, so he made a workbench and crafted a wood axe and a wood pick and began going at the basic minecraft beginning stuff. Oblivious to the mysterious figure watching him a few hundred meters away.

* * *

 **Oh man that was fun to write. Alright so I'm going to clear some things up real quick before the questions are even asked. First, I plan on having many different anime powers in this fic, but they will all be scaled to the same level as to prevent an imbalance. Please feel free to suggest any anime powers. Also try providing a small explanation of the powers as I have not watched quite a few anime. Some powers that will definitely be included will be as follows.**

 **Powers:** **Naruto Jutsu and certain Kekkai Genkai, Devil Fruit, Shinigami powers, and Soul Eater Powers.**

 **Please feel free to suggest more powers along with a short explanation of them. Please like and review as it will give me a good reason to continue writing this. I like seeing people like what I write, also leave constructive criticism please. Remember the good Ole' Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Trees Everywhere

Night was approaching but Ulric had done it. He had created what he had dubbed "The Crap Shack". A wood shack just big enough to sleep in. He was sitting in it thinking about what his next move would be. He needed to start getting food and resources. He also wanted to build his shack up and make it larger and more hospitable. He sigh and curled up on the ground in his cloak. His stomach grumbled and interrupted his thoughts. " Why couldn't this have happened after I are lunch?" He asked himself, frowning. He wasn't tired, so he decided he would mine down to find some ore. He immediately found a coal vein and dug it all out. Unsatisfied he kept mining.

By the time he was done mining it was day and he had gotten many resources from the underground. He found enough iron to make a pick, an axe, and a sword. When he returned to the surface he decided he would cut down more trees to expand his house, but not before noticing there were more trees than yesterday. He decided to blame this on minecraft time and physics, so he went to work cutting the trees down. When it was the evening he was finished. He had expanded his house to make it acceptable enough to live in. He had also gotten sand and turned it into glass to make windows. All in all, his house looked descent. The only thing missing was a bed, but he was fine with sleeping in the corner for the time being, which he gladly did when he walked in.

After sleeping for a few hours Ulric woke up to a noise outside. When he looked he saw a shadow run past his windows. He grabbed his iron sword and walked to the door and opened it slowly, afraid that it may be something serious. He had not yet seen what the monsters looked like. Strangely there had not been any yet. He looked around and saw nothing, and when he took a step forward he kicked something. He looked down and saw three apples. He picked them up and looked around again. Before he went inside to eat the apples he yelled "Thank you" out into the night. He quickly scarfed down the apples, throwing the cores across the house. Not the cleanliest method of disposal, but he didn't have a garbage can. He stayed up a little while to see if there was any more movement outside but when there was none he went back to sleep.

When Ulric woke up he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to find food to sustain himself. When he opened the door he was awe struck. A forest had sprung up over night! All around there were trees. Not just any trees though. All the trees seem to be bearing apples. Ulric laughed happily and he went to work picking all the apples he could and putting them inside. Once he had a descent pile of apples in his house he decided on a new plan. He would go search for some people. Even if he didn't find any he had enough food to eat for a while. The cloak he was wearing had large pockets on the inside, so he stuffed apples in them and set off.

"Hey! Anybody around?! Yo!" He yelled out as he walked. It seemed he was in a great plane biome with mountains right outside of it. It looked amazing to him, but he was on a mission to find others. He didn't have to worry about losing his house because there were trees all around it, making it obvious where it is. As he walked he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He looked behind him but saw nothing... but a painfully obvious singular tree. Rather then call things out immediately he kept walking, looking back every now and then, seeing a new tree every time. When it was about noon he decided to stop and go back. He turned around and walked up to the tree closest to him. He took out his iron axe and chopped at the very base of the tree, causing it to fall. He was still looking down when he heard a single noise.

"Ssssssss..."

* * *

 **HIT THE DECK! Oh I've got a line break protecting me... well that's convenient. Well that's the end of the chapter! I got my first review on this story which is pretty cool. Remember to rate and review. Following the story will also be nice. Anyway it seems our main character isn't in that good of a position for next chapter. Ssssssounds to me like he's going to get blowneded up! Was that not funny? I'll make my exit through that window...**

 _ **CRASH!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Cupa and Andr

***falls up here***

 **Oh god that was strange... Wait what the hell? How'd I get up here? Well I guess I'll have to figure a way back down to the bottom. Oh I have an idea**

 ***begins climbing down the paragraphs***

* * *

Ulric stood still. To him it was all over. He had been in the world of Minecraft for no more than a week and already he was about to die to a creeper. He calmly accepted his fate. But nothing happened and he stood there confused. He looked up and saw a girl in a green hoodie. She had reddish orange hair and her eyes were the same character. Ulric blushed a deep red as he looked at her. To him she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She spoke taking him out of his thoughts. "You were kinda supposed to run..." she said, tapping her index fingers together. " Well, It was nice meeting you I guess.." She said. And just like that another person appeared behind her and the two disappeared before Ulric could make sense of it.

As Ulric walked home he couldn't help but think about the girl he saw. She seemed familiar to him. Every now and them he looked behind him hoping he would see an out of place tree. a sign that she was following him again. He sighed when he didn't and resigned himself to another day of loneliness. When he got home he saw some sheep were walking around the area. He decided he would make a pen to keep them in. He attached the pen to his house and pushed the sheep into it. He made a wooden Hoe and started setting up a farm behind his he stopped when he saw it was getting dark again so he decided to grab some iron, make sheers, and sheer the sheep to make a bed. He had three sheep and he was able to get four wool.

Ulric smiled as he lied down on an actual bed for the first time in days. His back thanked him as he slowly drifted off into sleep. Then it started raining, storming in fact. He groaned angrily. Of course when he actually gets to sleep on a bed it starts storming and thundering outside. And then someone just HAD to kick his door in. Ulric shot up and looked at the door. It was the girl he saw before, and she was dragging someone over her shoulder. She set the person down and shut the door. Ulric looked at her, confused. "Please, we need a place to stay dry! I don't think she'll survive out there without getting really sick" The girl in green said, gesturing to the woman on the ground. Ulric got out of his bed "Set her down right here." He said, walking over to help lift the other woman up.

There was a silence in the room for a while. The girl in green stood by her friend in the bed the entire time. She was wearing a long black jacket and she had long brown hair. She was passed out with an uneasy expression on her face. Ulric decided to break the silence. "What happened out there?" He asked the girl in green. She sighed "Andr has a rain allergy." She said, only making Ulric more confused. How does someone have a rain allergy? "A rain allergy?" He asked. The girl nodded. "You see... she's an enderwoman, so she doesn't handle water too well." The girl said. Ulric understood, but he had another question. "An enderwoman?" He asked dumbly. The girl in green face palmed. "You know, a female enderman. I know she doesn't look it, but she's the real thing." The girl sighed.

Ulric walked over to a chest and searched it. " Is there anything that can help?" He asked. The girl thought then shook her head. Ulric sighed and went to sit in the corner of the room he had been sleeping for the past few nights. He lied down on his side and looked over at the two. "So, that's Andr?" He asked. The girl in green nodded and spoke "And I'm Cupa." She said. Ulric nodded and sighed at the loss of his bed. And moved around, feeling a pain in his side, then he realized something. He still had apples in his pockets. He removed his cloak and dumped them all out on the floor. Not the cleanest option, but he was tired and he had dealt with a lot. He folded up his cloak and laid down on it like a pillow. He wanted to fall asleep but it felt wrong seeing as someone was in critical condition within his own home.

"Why were you following me?" He asked Cupa. She crossed her arms and looked down. "We were going to scare you away so we could take your house..." She said. Ulric didn't know how to feel about that, so he just went silent. "Why didn't you run when you heard me hiss?" She asked him. The question caught him off guard, "I guess I just accepted my fate." He said. Cupa looked confused. "You would have been fine with dying?" She asked. Ulric thought a moment. Was he fine with dying? "Well, I that's not it. I knew that there wasn't any escape, so I just decided to deal with it and except what was coming." After he said that there was no more talking. Slowly he fell asleep, but right when he did he heard Cupa say something "Even if I could, I don't think I would have done it."

* * *

 ***falls off of last sentence***

 **Whew... I'm back where I belong now! I hope you all liked the chapter! Remember, Review and rate and all that other good stuff. It fuels my evil plans...**


	4. Chapter 4:Exposition

Ulric awoke to the sound of yelling. When he opened his eyes it seemed that the enderwoman was awake and standing, but she and Cupa were arguing about something. He got up and picked up his cloak. "Why are you two yelling?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. It seemed that the storm had become a light drizzle. The Andr ignored Ulric's question, trying to go out the door, but Cupa stopped her. "We can find your hat latter. Let it stop raining first" She tried telling her calmly, but Andr kept pushing for the door. She was still in a weakened state so she could not do much.

Ulric was confused. "Why do you need to go find your hat? Can't you get another one." He asked. Andr stopped moving and looked down. There was a long silence before she finally spoke "My brother gave me that hat." She said. The importance of the hat clicked with Ulric and he sighed, putting his cloak on he opened the door. " You stay here. Let us go hunt for it." He said. Andr didn't understand why Ulric was helping, "Why?" She asked him. Ulric shrugged. "Don't look too deep into it. I'm just helping out." He responded, gesturing for Cupa to follow him.

As they walked Ulric asked question about Andr's had. "Where did you drop it?" He asked. Cupa only knew it was somewhere on the edge of the trees around his house, which was a way out. "What does it look like?" He followed up. Cupa giggled "It's this cute little enderman face." She responded. Ulric laughed a bit too. He then switched to questions about the two. " Why are you two just wandering?" Was the first one. Cupa sighed and began telling the story "Enderman don't like the ones of their kind that look human. And I was chased out of my home because of a tyrant." Ulric was intrigued "A tyrant?" He asked. Cupa began telling a larger story.

"Some time before I was born a creeper took the throne and began ordering our kind around. He was strong and no one could defy him. One day he had a seer tell his future. The seer said that one day a creeper would be born like him, who would lead a revolution and allow all creepers to be free." Cupa explained. Ulric understood "So you're that creeper? He's part human too then?" He asked. Cupa sighed "It's not that simple actually. You see, creepers are born looking like humans, but as they age they transform into what most people know as creepers. At this point they are at the end of their life, so they gain the ability to explode. I'm different though, I'll always be human." She told him. Ulric was happy to have information about the world he was now in. He tripped on an exposed root from a tree and next to him was a black hat. He picked it up and showed Cupa and she nodded.

Ulric wrung the hat out and walked into the house. "We found your hat." He said, smiling. Andr gladly took the hat and put it on, smiling. Ulric looked out side and he saw that the sheep had regrown their wool. He sheered them and made another bed, setting it down in the front corner of the house. "There, now you two can have beds and I can have the floor!" He said jokingly. They both looked confused. "You'd let us stay here?" Cupa and Andr asked at the same time. Ulric nodded. "Of course. It's clear you two could use a home. Besides, I'd be lonely with just those two sheep. I don't know this world too well either, so you two can help me." He said. Andr and Cupa smiled, glad to have a home.

* * *

A man with white hair and a grey vest and white jeans sat on a bed, clearly bored. "Almost done changing, love?" He asked with a British accent. A lady with grey hair slipped a small vest over her breasts, barely fitting them in. "Yes, let's go." She said, putting on a had that resembled the face of a skeleton. He got off the bed and walked out. They were in some type of inn. "Love, are you sure you're fine with hunting these two? I know the money is insane, but I don't want that to cloud your-" she cut him off "I'm fine with it. You know I'm not the sentimental type. Their just people with prices on their heads to me. Monster or not." She said. The man nodded and they left the inn, heading out to hunt their targets.

* * *

 **Alright, I finished a chapter today! I hope you all enjoy some of the exposition I gave. I feel alright with it. Anyway, It looks like things are going to get serious for our group soon. Let's see what will happen in the next few chapters! I plan on doing quite a lot in them. Remember to Review, Rate, Follow, Worship me, Send me money, Etc. *points up* DEMON ON THE ROOF! *gets sent flying by giant hammer***


	5. Chapter 5: Lightning Style:Chidori

***lands up here*...MOTHERFUCKER!**

* * *

It had been a week since Cupa and Andr had started staying with Ulric. While there the three had built up the house a couple of floors so that they could all have their own rooms. It was nighttime but Ulric couldn't get any sleep, so he left his room and went downstairs to go outside. He contemplated taking his sword, but he hadn't seen any aggressive mobs since he had arrived, so he left without it.

It was a calm night and the moon was shining down, so it was easy to see outside. Ulric walked through the small forest around his house, thinking about something he and Cupa had talked about earlier that day. She had been the one who grew all the trees. It was not with bone meal though, it was with something else. He remembered her exact words. "I call it wood style! I can just grow trees. I've always been able to" She told him, demonstrating her tree growing ability. This surprised Ulric. Naruto Jutsus in minecraft?

He paused a moment and had a sudden thought. He put his hands together and made hand signs. _Ox-Rabbit-Monkey_. Nothing happened. Perhaps he didn't have lightning style. He tried again with the longer version. _Monkey-Dragon-Rat-Bird-Ox-Snake-Dog-Tiger-Monkey_. This time there was a crackling noise as electricity began to surround his right hand. He laughed triumphantly. He had done chidori. He slammed his hand into a nearby tree and it toppled, his body following as he passed out.

When Ulric woke up he saw Cupa and Andr sitting next to him. He was back in his bed at the house. He sat up and Cupa pushed him back down. "Careful, you're not in any condition to be moving. I can't believe you're okay." She said, awestruck. Ulric was confused. " What happened?" He asked, lifting his right arm up, seeing it was bandaged. "You got hit by lightning. On a clear night! And you're perfectly fine." She said. Then Ulric understood what happened. When he used chidori it knocked him out because he must not have had enough chakra to use it properly.

Cupa wouldn't let Ulric get out of bed and she insisted on staying to take care of him. Andr just went and shut herself in her room. Ulric laid down bored. He had nothing to do. Who knew staying inside minecraft could actually get boring. He moved his arm around a bit and began unraveling the bandages when he felt no pain. "Stop, you need that on." Cupa said. Ulric ignored her and pulled the bandages off. His arm was fine, just some minor burns. Cupa was confused. "Are you a skeleton?" She suddenly asked. Ulric looked at her with a confused look. "No. Why would I be a skeleton?" He asked. "Sometimes skeletons grow the rest if their bodies back and they can heal super fast afterward. You must be a skeleton to be able to heal that fast." She commented. Ulric sighed and rested his head on his right arm to look at her. He thought of what other jutsu he could try doing.

Cupa left to go get food for Ulric, leaving him by himself for a moment. He saw his akatsuki cloak sitting on a chest hi his room and walked over to it. He put it on but something didn't feel right. He checked his pocket and he found a small book. It read "Common Jutsu and their Handsigns.(Now with chakra paper)" He opened it up and sure enough there were hand signs for different jutsu and a description of what they did. In a folder there were strips of what Ulric assumed to be chakra paper. He sat on the bed and waited for Cupa to return.

When she got back they began going over some of the jutsu in the book. "How about this one?" She asked, pointing at the description of Fireball Jutsu. Ulric shook his head "Earth and water style make up wood style. You should look for some of those." He said. She huffed. "What about Andr? Maybe she can do some of this?" Ulric asked. Cupa shook her head "She doesn't like fighting." she said. After a while Ulric got up. "Isn't there a lake behind the mountain?" He asked. Cupa nodded, seeing where he was going. Cupa went over to Andr's room. " Hey Andr, we're gonna go do something by the lake." She said. Andr burst out the door. "Oh no you're not, I'm coming too." She said. Cupa was confused. "Alright, lets go" She said, then the three left for the lake behind the mountain.

* * *

 ***uses all the underlined red names to climb down* That was easy. Alright I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I don't make longer chapters, but the frequency should make up for that right? *gets rock thrown at head* I guess not. Anyway, remember to rate, review, follow, comment, and share this with your friends. Seeing people read this and comment really makes me want to post more. Anyway, see ya!**


End file.
